deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kylie Hammond
'Kylie Jane Hammond '''is a character from ''Dead Rising 4. She is a former member of Tom Pickton's group and leader of a milita that includes Jessa, Connor, Jordan and Isaac. A kind, strong willed woman and a natural born leader, Hammond was Willamette's chief engineer before the outbreak occurred. She has become a living legend to many other survivors in Willamette. She aids Frank throughout his investigation into the second Willamette outbreak and is a key player in Frank Rising. She is one of 16 characters who can be photographed as a Person of Interest. Dead Rising 4 Once the second outbreak occurred in Willamette, Hammond became a member of Tom Pickton's militia, becoming his second-in-command. Although she doubted Tom's methods at times, she always seemed to follow his orders. Hammond made herself into a living legend to the survivors in Willamette as she frequently saved many of their lives and tales of her heroism spread. Hammond even earned the undying loyalty of Jessa, Connor, Jordan, and Isaac. When Vick arrived in Willamette, Hammond got the chance to talk to her. Vick informed her that Frank West covered the first outbreak in Willamette as well as some "other stuff" about him. Eventually Tom orders Hammond and her followers to prepare an ambush for Obscuris, but they were already aware of the plot and managed to pin them down at the school. Hammond's people are injured during the fight, forcing Hammond to fight the Obscuris soldiers by herself. Fortunately, Frank West arrives to help and together they manage to fight off the attacking Obscuris soldiers. After tending to her people, Hammond tells Frank that he really can handle himself. Frank says that he has covered a few wars, but when Hammond inquires into which ones, he quickly changes the subject. Frank tells Hammond that Tom said she could get him into the dam, causing Hammond to give Frank the city keys and some directions. Hammond informs Frank that she was Willamette's chief engineer before the outbreak hit when he wonders how she got the keys to the city. Frank asks why she is just giving him the keys. Hammond answers that Vick told her about Frank covering the first outbreak. Frank asks if she said anything else which Hammond confirmed that she said "other stuff" about him. Frank then decides that on that note he should leave. Hammond tries to stop him, saying that her injured people need a ride back to Tom's. However Frank rudely blows her off, saying that he's got things to do. Hammond watches Frank walk away before saying that Vick was right and Frank is an asshole. Eventually, Hammond begins to notice Tom's violent insanity and horrible actions. Tom even blames Hammond for the failed ambush despite knowing it wasn't her fault and attacks her, leaving her heavily bruised and blind in one eye. Hammond and her followers flee and take refuge in an unfinished house where they start to plan a coup against Tom. Soon Frank calls Hammond again, this time needing assistance to get into Obscuris's base of operations. Despite Frank's previous disrespect, Hammond agrees to help and tells him where she's hiding. Once Frank arrives, he immediately notices Hammond's injuries and asks her what happened. Hammond explains her fight with Tom and his past atrocities. Frank asks what she is going to do, to which she says the she is going to kill Tom and hopes Frank will help. Frank, beginning to like and respect Hammond, immediately agrees to help and goes out to clear a pool hall full of zombies so that the survivors on Hammond's side that are unable to fight have a safe place to stay. Hammond meanwhile puts her coup on hold to help him infiltrate the Obscuris base. Hammond meets Frank outside the base with some explosives, which Frank uses to get inside. Hammond locks herself inside a control room and guides Frank through the base, countering Frank's sarcasm as he fights his way through with some of her own. Unfortunately, Calder has a massive horde of zombies attack the base as well, having taken advantage of the confusion Frank caused. Hammond is soon forced to flee from the base to avoid the zombies and apologizes to Frank, but he just urges her to get to safety while he begins investigating the base. Hammond soon puts her coup in action and attack's Tom at his farm. The plan fails miserably however, and Hammond and her followers are forced back into the nearby emergency shelter. Tom takes Hammond and Jordan captive and locks down the shelter, trapping the rest of her followers inside. Tom has Jordan held at his farm and takes Hammond to the Kippax cement factory for execution. Frank rushes to save Hammond after learning that her coup failed. As Frank hurries to the top of the cement factory, Tom begins preaching to his survivalists about why Hammond is to be killed, and has her tied down to a table. Tom soon attempts to kill Hammond via decapitation, but Frank, having made it to the roof, manages to briefly distract Tom, giving Hammond time to lift up the table she was tied to and have Tom strike it which breaks her bindings allowing her to escape. However, Hammond accidentally rolls off the roof, but manages to save herself with a grappling hook. Frank believing Hammond to be dead attacks and vows to kill Tom. Hammond makes her way back up to the roof after Frank beats Tom in a gun fight, and hits in the head with a 2x4. Frank gives Hammond an axe to kill Tom with, but Tom begins begging for his life, saying that he was only trying to protect her. Hammond angrily yells how her attempted murder was him trying to protect her. Tom tries to plead for his life again, but his insane ramblings cause Hammond to just kick him off the roof to his death. Hammond then helps Frank one last time by having Jordan give him explosives to enter the sewers with. Hammond then goes back to Tom's farm where she becomes the new leader of the survivor militia. Frank Rising Hammond is first seen at the Willamette Memorial Megaplex. She fires a full clip from an assault rifle into a zombie's chest, only to realize that the zombie is Frank West, having turned when he sacrificed himself so that Vick and Brad could escape. The zombified Frank attacks Hammond, but is subdued by Dr. Diane Blackburne. Hammond and Dr. Blackburne take Frank to the mall's emergency shelter and lock him in a storage closet. Dr. Blackburne attempts to convince Hammond of Frank's unique condition, but she just urges the doctor to put Frank out of misery and to meet her back at the farm as soon as possible as they are planning on hijacking an Obscuris helicopter to escape the town before it is bombed. Soon Frank, who has regained control of himself and is working with Dr. Blackburne to find a cure, calls Hammond and tells her that he wants to help her escape. Unfortunately, Hammond believes Frank to be dead and the call to be a cruel joke and hangs up before Frank can say another word. Eventually, Frank makes his way to Tom's farm where Hammond is staying. Hammond instinctively shoots at Frank before recognizing him and lets him into the barn, barely believing that what she is seeing is real. Frank says that he wants to help Hammond with the hijacking. At that moment, numerous Obscuris soldiers attack the farm demanding Hammond and company surrender. Frank assures Hammond that they can take them, as she was planning on hijacking one of their helicopters. Hammond reveals however that that was meant to be a surprise attack, as they can't just fight armed soldiers in body armor. Frank fights the soldiers anyway and together he and Hammond defeat them. After the attack, Hammond calls Dr. Blackburne who reveals to Frank that he is worth to much to her to jut let him escape and that she told Obscuris about the hijacking. Hammond fears that they are all going to die, but Frank assures her that they are not getting trapped in Willamette. Frank rushes to the winery where Dr. Blackburne and many Obscuris soldiers are located, and where the helicopter will soon be landing. Once Frank takes out the soldiers in the courtyard, Hammond warns him about the soldiers still in the restaurant. After taking out those soldiers, Hammond tells Frank that Dr. Blackburne could be lying about having a cure, but that she hopes she's wrong as she doesn't want to kill Frank, a sentiment that he agrees with. Once Frank finds Dr. Blackburne in the winery's basement and begins following her instructions on how to make the cure, Hammond and her followers arrive at the winery and wait for the helicopter to arrive. Unfortunately, a large horde of zombies attack the winery due to Frank unintentionally enraging a wasp queen needed to create the cure, drawing the zombies to its location. Hammond is forced to fight for her and her followers survival as the zombies attack. Eventually, the helicopter arrives and Hammond succeeds in hijacking it, but is forced to wait for Frank as he is still making the cure. Hammond finds herself quickly running out of options as the zombies just keep attacking... Bad Ending Hammond finds herself overwhelmed by the zombie horde and is killed before Frank can save her. Frank and Dr. Blackburne are the only survivors to make it out alive. Frank's failure to save Hammond causes him to become very depressed and he essentially disappears from the public eye. Good Ending Frank makes it to Hammond in time and helps her fight the zombies and escape on the helicopter. Everyone manages to make it onto the helicopter alive. Hammond fist bumps Frank to his elation, securing their friendship as they escape Willamette together. Trivia * Hammond was originally designed as an older white male janitor (as a reference to Otis), before her final design. * According to lead writer Jeffrey Campbell, Hammond was once a Navy engineer before becoming Willamette's chief engineer. ** Hammond also has several Navy tattoos on her arms. * Hammond is the only character in the militia group who is not playable in multiplayer or in Super Mini Golf. Gallery Survivor Group DR4.jpg Kyle in Cutscene.jpg Hammond at High School.jpg|Hammond at the High School Hammond Engineer.jpg|Hammond talking about her career as an engineer Hammond Missing Eye.jpg|Hammond's eye is removed by Tom Hammond Militia Group.jpg|Hammond with her newly formed militia group Hammond Execution Order.jpg Hammond Attacks Tom.jpg Hammond at Kippax.jpg Hammond at Execution.jpg Frank, Hammond and Frank.jpg Frank and Hammond.jpg Her Name is Hammond 3.jpg|Hammond's photo featured in the "Her Name is Hammond" Personal Mystery Hammond POI 1.jpg|Person of Interest Profile (while affiliated with Tom) Hammond POI 2.jpg|Person of Interest Profile (after forming militia) Hammond POI 4.jpg|Person of Interest Profile (after saving her from Tom) Obscuris Tactical Briefings 4.jpg|Obscuris's file on Hammond dr4_12_npc4.jpg|concept art dr4_13_npc.jpg|kylie when she was intended to be a male Category:Dead Rising 4 Characters Category:Dead Rising 4 Survivors Category:Protagonists Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Alive Category:Determinant Category:Playable Characters